Boomer
Boomers,Gears of War 3: Unbreakable were large, brutish, unintelligent Locust who earned their reputation as the Locust Horde's heavy weapon specialists. Though unbelievably unintelligent, they are deadly in battle and are tough opponents to deal with, there are reports of them surviving a full magazine of Lancer ammo. Several variations appeared over the course of the Locust War, and Lambent Pandemic. History Evacuation of Ilima When Zeta-Six tried to evacuate Ilima city to prevent the city from been taken over by the Kryllstorm, General RAAM led a personal attack on the city so the Kryll could devour it from its human population, Boomers and their variants helped assist the General carry out his attacks given out by Queen Myrrah. They first appear at Zeta-Six evacuation checkpoint when a Corpser opened a path for troops to move through, a boomer attacked Zeta at the location of Echo-five, a pair appeared behind a car along with two Bloodmounts next to Zeta's location. Another pair was encountered by Zeta-Six near an E-Hole as they exited Ilima trusts and savings. Four boomers appear near the parking structure Zeta passed through: one accidentally opening a way into the structure, another inside the structure and two more protecting the exit of the structure, however Zeta made usage of a car near both of them and pushed it towards them, crushing them both in the process. A Boomer took guard at Ilima City Hall. A pair of Boomers appeared at the construction yard Zeta-Six passed through unintentionally showing them a big crane to pass through the construction yard. During the Evacuation of Ilima two new classes of Boomers were shown: the Mauler Elite; which is an elite version of the Mauler and the Tremor who used a giant hammer and a Thumper to summon Seeders. Lightmass Offensive Boomers were encountered by Delta Squad on their mission, a pair of Boomers was first encountered by Delta at an staging area they passed through, one of them stepped on a rat, and ambushed two of the gears but the other two gave cover from behind (depending in what path do you choose) and were easily defeated, more Boomers would set up more ambushes near the surrounding areas of the vicinity. Another pair attacked Chaps Gas Station and destroyed part of the establishment, but another Boomer arrived at the scene and completely blew up the gas station but before he could do anything else he was crushed by Laverne. At first a single Boomer appeared at Franklin's Outpost pushing through a door and attacking the humans that were left on the outpost, this one was soon defeated but a bigEmergence Hole opened behind the gears and another four Boomers emerged from it, however Delta was able to defeat all of them with exploding Propane Tanks and proceed to the Lethia Imulsion Factory. A Boomer attacked Delta at the Lethia Imulsion Facility while Jack opened a locked door and another one surprisingly appeared inside the cart rails the gears used to get to the mining facility of the factory; with Marcus and Dom asking if he was "checking tickets", however he too perished at the hands of the gears. Another pair attacked Delta from two mining platforms that had just emerged. A Boomer attacked Delta inside the Outer Hollow while they dealt with the Lambent Wretches. A pair of Boomers ambushed Delta as they entered through a courtyard full of Locusts at the East Barricade Academy, later on another pair tried to attack Jack while he opened a locked door near the Conservatory but Marcus and Dom used the Hammer of Dawn to take both down. Another Boomer crushed through a door and attacked them again. The Theron Sentinel used a Boomer in one of his ambushes to try to stop Marcus and Dom. Another Boomer attacked the gears at the entrance to the Fenix Estate. While Cole and Baird brought the APC to the entrance of the house Marcus and Dom dealt with the Locust outside; after a few minutes of struggle a Boomer carrying an explosive battering ram quickly started to ran towards the entrance of the house and; in a suicide mission; destroyed the door in the front of the house with him in the process. Several Boomers tried to stop Delta-One from reaching the APC and leave the manor house. Another pair of Boomers was seen at the Nassar Park near the theatre; another one attacked the Humans inside a building on their way to Timgad Central Energy, a couple was stationed at a park even closer to the central, inside Timgad Central Energy a Boomer used a platform as an advantage point to shoot the gears from above, however he soon fell along with the rest of the Locust at the room. Mission to the Pirnah Badlands When Delta Squad was searching for KIA gear squads at the Pirnah Badlands, Dom and Marcus told histories about the Lightmass Offensive and their encounter with the Boomer at the Lethia Imulsion Factory, at the end of the ensuing battle at the Badlands, a trio of Boomers emerged from the ground, cornered the gears and gained the advantage of the battle for a while, however Marcus managed to flank and distract them with a Bolo Grenade, in the middle of the confusion the gears took the Boomers by surprise and began to fire at them with all they've got, with Michael Barrick chainsawing one of them, Marcus killing another with another Bolo Grenade and Dom gunning down the last one, after a crude battle and a large rain of bullets, the three Boomers were finally killed. Operation Hollow Storm Boomers were seen gathered amongst the new Locust Horde, commanded by Skorge, new Boomer variants were tasked to use different kinds of weapons and equipment, Grinders used the Mulcher as their weapon of choice, Maulers used Boomshields to protect themselves from enemy fire, Flame Boomers used the Scorcher Flamethrower as a deadly weapon and Butchers used their Butcher Cleavers to defend against humans. During the Assault on Landown a Boomer squad was able to ambush the Assault Derricks while they prepared to deploy their Grindlifts, though they caused a great damage to the Derricks, Delta Squad was able to deal with them using Mortars and Bolo Grenades. Another pair of Boomers was seen attacking Omega-One. At the Locust Forward base a pair of Boomers tried to surprise the gears appearing through a door along with Wretches and Tickers, however they lost their chance and were killed. A last Boomer appeared below the city of Ilima before it was sunken by the Riftworm, it attacked alongside Drones and Grenadiers but fell like the rest of its allies. A Boomer guarded a Beast Barge with no prisoners inside the Hollow against Delta Squad. Anatomy Boomers were humanoid in shape, but were much taller than the average human or Drone, being at least eight feet tall. Boomers also bristled with muscle and they were very fat, making them considerably thicker than other humanoids. Despite this, they were able to move at surprising speeds. Their inner anatomy was presumed to be similar to that of a Locust Drone's, as they showed no improvement nor degradation in vision or hearing. On the other hand, Boomers were considerably tougher to kill than their smaller brethren, able to survive an entire Longshot round to the head. Variations As stated before, several Boomer variations have appeared over the course of the war between human and Locust-kind. The first Boomer observed by COG forces was the standard Boomer, who carried the Boomshot Grenade Launcher and unspecialized armor. During 15 A.E., COG forces were engaged by four new types of Boomer. Grinders used Mulcher machineguns and wore sturdy headgear to protect their heads; Maulers utilized the Boomshield for defense while using explosive flails for offense; Flamer Boomers used Scorcher flamethrowers; and finally Butchers. Butchers served a non-combat role as the chefs for the Locust Horde. .]] At 17 A.E., 18 months after the Sinking of Jacinto, Savage Boomers appeared alongside their Savage brethren. Most Savage Boomers used Digger Launchers, but were not limited to it. In RAAM's Shadow DLC, which takes place before and slightly during the first Gears, two new Boomer Variants are introduced. One being a subclass of Mauler, which is the Onyx Mauler. And the other Boomer variant is called a Tremor. They wield an enormous hammer. These two boomer variants are higher ranks, and are a part of RAAM's squad. Background Boomers were among the least sophisticated members of the Locust Horde, being larger, tougher and markedly less intelligent than other locust. Despite this, Boomers are incredibly determined and fierce during combat. Luckily for humankind, this came with a fortunate side effect: a rather peculiar inability to listen to reason. Boomers often charged headlong into battle with little regard for their own well-being. Boomers of all types often shout a single word respective of their weapon for example, Boomers with Boomshots would shout "BOOM!" while ones with Digger Launchers would shout "DIG!". Behind the Scenes *Boomers were ranked Number 5 on Gears of War's "Top 5 Deadliest Locust".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI3W2OghVzI *In the original Gears of War, it takes five seconds to kill a Boomer with the Hammer of Dawn. From Gears of War 2 and beyond, the Hammer kills most enemies (including Boomers) instantly. *In Gears of War 3, Boomers are featured in Beast as a Tier 3 Creature at the price of $1500. They provide medium to long range support with their explosive Boomshots and are quite the formidable characters. Using them is also an easy way to achieve "Hail Mary" ribbons which leads to a faster unlock of the "Big Explosions" Mutator. *The damage Boomers sustain when attacked with explosives changes between Gears of war 1 & 2. In Gears of War, all limbs are blown off along with the head, but there is also a colossal chunk torn out of its pot belly revealing its internal anatomy, and the head even has half of it missing. In Gears 2 & 3 however, the gore has been lightened, the limbs and head remain shot off, but the torso remains whole, and so does the head. However in Gears 3, the gore has been turned back up and Boomers fall apart the same way as Drones. External links * http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/GOW2/TheGame.htm#/enemies/Boomers * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSX9HFTcl8s&feature=related References Category:Locust Horde